


Messiah's above, Humans and trolls below. Or The middle, doesn't matter.

by TwistedJuggalux



Series: Subjuggulator Heaven [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bulges and Nooks, Bulges mainly, Creampie, Crying, Crying Fetish, Food Kink, Homestuck?, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loki actually p dangerous, Loki is a mature subjuggulator, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW, Name-Calling, Other, Overfill, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Probably third person but also could be from Kriites perspective, Purple Blood, Purple Bloods, Purples are actually pretty sexy, Screaming, Size Difference, Smut, Subjuggulators, Technically Jem or Inky could be a reader, Third party unknown until end, Trolls, Will add stuff eventually?, Yes Loki is very much older than Inky/Jem. That's why he keeps giving her baby names, Young Girl, boobs, dirty words, he big, male dom, older male, technically a threesome, young male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedJuggalux/pseuds/TwistedJuggalux
Summary: Loki is a huge subjuggulator who loves to mess around with his friend Inky/Jem. One day though, her phone is taken by a mysterious troll who's also a purple blood. With Loki having a crush on Jem, he gives her another phone. But things go weird with two purples. Especially two purples who want one thing but can't fight over it, or it'll cry. Even if that is kinda hot...





	Messiah's above, Humans and trolls below. Or The middle, doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah woah woah
> 
> Here's a juicy topic.

He had no idea where she was during all of this. The bed she was on was burgundy so she had to be in a low blooded area. But no low blood had sheets so nice. No sheets a low blood had would ever envelop her so well, be soft enough for her pale skin. Or those perfect tits, messiah's above he wanted to feel them on his face again. 

He wondered how he was so lucky to be able to have her phone and be able to experience this. But then he remembered everything that happened. She'd taken her phone out to show him some "awesome human music" but then took a "selfie" with him. He looked very dazed and confused in said "selfie", and he'd be a madman to let her keep it in existence. They ran around for a bit, having been at a playground she had many obstacles to help herself. But he had her at the merry go round, she tried to go back over it's middle but he had grabbed the phone. She had barely grabbed his wrist while falling back from the middle. But his strength and force caused her to come to his side, the startling fact was that he was at the edge. The startling thing to him was her hitting his chest, they tipped over and they both fell, she had cushion though since she fell on him. 

Quickly enough she reached up and grabbed her phone from his outstretched hand, her breasts sitting right on his face for a few moments before she jumped up and off of him and ran into the wooded area that surrounded the abandoned playground. He quickly came up and followed her, they ducked around several trees before coming to one big one, they both saw the backs of each other but he was faster. He pinned her to the tree, the phone at the small of her back. Their faces so close, it wouldn't be cliche to kiss her now, right? She turned away as he tried to do so. He kissed her neck, then for the digust effect he licked her neck. 

But she didn't say 'ewwww' she instead shivered and let out a shaky 'h-oh...' 

It put them both in confusion but he was able to snatch her phone and run off. She didn't even follow him. Either that or he'd run too fast. He'd run off yelling back a promise to charge it when he got done snooping through it all. Confirming her password to her, which she didn't answer. Or did, who knew? Not him. 

He got home and typed in the password, not knowing how phone's work at all, but he was trying. He saw what looked like a rainbow photo labelled 'Gallery' and when he pressed that he hit the jackpot. She sure had a body...

BLING!

Huh? That's weird. A little chat icon popped up. It looked like someone or even two people were talking in it. "Dude has my phone but yeah I see the icon. He probs can't read English anyway so it's not a prob."

Jem was ones name, the other Loki. Jem was probably the girl he'd stolen the phone from. 

Jem - He's probably fucked my phone to shit by now though. The phone's probably glitching as we speak.

Loki - But your phone shows the head is there rn right?

Jem - Yeah. But who knows. Kat glitched a lot before she got her phone fixed, right?

Loki - Guess you're right.

Then they stopped for a bit. 

Then started up again once he was in her gallery, feeling a weird sensation. These photos had to have gone to someone, so she was active in some departments like that. She seemed so innocent though... He didn't really want to leave but he did.  
He went to check the chat and found something way better.

Jem - He licked my neck.

Loki - oh ho ho! How'd THAT go?

Jem - I think I moaned but I can't tell because he acted fine, so...

Loki - No I mean- how'd YOU feel about that?

Jem - FUCKING AWKWARD?!!? HOE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY "He got me dripping wetter than the rain!!"???

Loki - Unless it made you feel that way no, but that's gonna be a screenshot/edit I use if you ever fuck with me later. Lmao

Jem - Yes, you WOULD be the one to bring blackmail into this. 

Loki - Well you moaned so does that mean you liked it??

Jem - Even if I DID like it, why would I tell you?

Loki - Point taken...

Loki - Hey how about a deal?

Jem - Oh? What kind of deal?

Loki - Well, you'd get more out of it honestly. I'm gonna talk dirty to you, but you can't get wet. If you do, you gotta tell me how it felt, and you gotta do it my way while doing something for me. Deal?

Jem - If I can't? 

Loki - Then you get screenshots of me trying my hardest and drooling honest comments over you.

Jem - Honest you say?

Loki - So is that a deal?

Jem - Hmm... Answer me first, you said honest?

Loki - We have a deal?

Jem - Answer me first.

Loki - Deal?

Jem - ANSWER ME!

Loki - DEAL?!

Jem - FYCKING 

Jem - FINE!

Jem - DEAL!

Loki - Aaalright then princess~

Loki - And yeah, I'll be honest. 

Jem - Well then?

Loki - You're always straight to the point 

Jem - Just get on with it. I'm curious on what you got to say.

Loki - Well honestly I wouldn't know where to start...

Loki - From how your tits jiggle when you laugh to how I want to test how flexible you really are. Your squishyness too. Your tits are the best, even if we're friends, when I squish them I can't help but imagine you're on your knees, using them on my tentacock.

So this Loki was a troll then? Interesting...

Loki - You've always had a big mouth too. So using it would boost my ego, if you couldn't take it in without your jaws coming undone of course. I'd want to face fuck you til you cry. Your tears on me, oh messiah's I love that. My massive cock would probably kill you, but again you have a huge mouth...

Loki - And your hips... From the moment you told me you have love handles. I swear. Just... Mmm~ Makes me wanna bend you over any and all tables and see just how much you can take. I wanna bury my cock so far into you that you can't stop screaming. 

Loki - Your ass too. It's petite, but that just makes it better to slap. I want to make you squirm and beg for me to stop. I wanna go deep in that too. I know you hate it, but I'd love to watch you cry. 

Loki - I wanna hold you down, feel you clawing at my back. I want to claw your fucking hips all to hell. Then when I'm close I want to come all over you. 

Loki - You're gonna be my little kitty cake. I'll frost you, fill you with cream and then eat you up because cake can really only taste as good as it looks, right? And you're mine anyway. So protest wouldn't go far, oh I bet your thighs are sponge cake~ I'm gonna fill you with strawberries and ice cream and I'm gonna have my dessert come right out of you.

Loki - You there?

Jem - Yeah

Loki - No response? 

Jem - Thanks for wanting to eat me.?

 

Loki - Wet yet?

Jem - Pf- NO! TRY HARDEE!

Loki - Oh really?

Loki - So if I were there right now and I spread your legs apart, I wouldn't see you dripping and being wetter than rain?

Loki - Hello~? Anyone home?

Jem- Try. Harder.

Loki - Alright I guess... But would you want to hear anything?

Jem - Kinks...

Loki - Like?

Jem - BDSM, more food stuff, master/pet? There's more but I'm kinda busy..

Loki - I'd ask how you're busy. But it can wait...

Jem - oh thank you..

Loki - Well, if you like being tied up and being treated like you're a disgusting whore, no doubt you are, I guess I can do that. But first what do you find embarrassing? I wanna humiliate you.

Jem - Ig I've never squirted or actually came. 

Loki - I'll change that you ungrateful scank.

Wow. Now that really had him feeling something weird... Kriite squirmed a bit to get comfortable. When he did he noticed his bulge was out, when had that happened? He looked back up to the chat.

Loki - I'm gonna tie your legs apart, for all the world to see. I know you're wet already, I'm not stupid. You're a virgin anyway, you never go all the way. I'd smell it on you, and I've only ever smelled you horny as fuck. It never dies down.

Loki - I'm gonna eat you out, tongue your clit, I'll nip you but I promise to keep my teeth to myself. What's a good cock sleeve if it's all ripped up?

Jem - More. Nit wrt.

Loki - Sure you're not... Prove it to me. Take a picture right now. I know where you are too, so no trying to hide. 

Jem sent FUMF.png to group "O Shit GUD Shit"

Loki - Wow...

Loki - You're not only wet, you made your own personal ocean! Wow! 

Which was true. She was soaking wet. He wondered if that's how much self lubrication humans are able to create...

Jem - Oh shut up. 

Loki - Alright. Call me. 

Jem - What?

Yes, what indeed. Calling wasn't in the deal.

Loki - What do you mean "what?"? 

Jem - That's wasn't in the deal!

Loki - Here I'll copy paste what my conditions were if you did get wet. And honestly since you got THAT wet, I think I get to enforce them more, hmm?

Loki - "If you do, you gotta tell me how it felt, and you gotta do it my way while doing something for me. Deal?"

Loki - And you said "DEAL!"

Loki - So call me. I'm doing what I want. 

Oh boy. Wonder how that will go. 

Loki - Oh and call in the group, but gimme a min. I'll tell you when.

Jem - Fine...

And then he got another message. From Loki.

Loki - I know you're there. Just to let you know. Doing that all for you. 

Inky - What¿?

Loki - Yeah. Thought you were there, but here. Wanna see her come undone?

Inky - What do you mean¿?

Loki - I mean, mute yourself and turn your camera off when the call starts. Swipe towards the green phone, k?

Inky - OKay¿?

Loki - You can do it. Just don't press the red button in the middle. 

Inky - Seems simple enough, oKay.

Then the other chat started up. 

Loki - Alright Kitten, call me. 

Jem - Fine...

Then the call started, he briefly dropped the phone at the end of his bed then answered it, staying out of view. He turned the camera and mic off, very careful to not hit the red button. Then she said "My phone's glitching because he's done shit to it. It's probably all shot up to fuck knows what now." 

Oh but it wasn't... 

"Who cares?" Holy hell, was that Loki's voice?! It was so deep... It made his nook twitch. Yeah, he'd be willing to be filled by the owner of a voice that smooth and deep. Then he understood why it was so deep. That purple eyed glare, full of want and victory.

"Turn your camera on." That command almost made HIM do it. But he didn't.

She did though, and that might have been the best thing ever. His bulge curled in on itself and he shuddered. She only showed her face but it felt great. 

"Get up and strip naked. Set up the camera, I wanna see." Loki wasn't the only one.

She did as said but bit her lip and closed her eyes while taking off her sweatshirt, then her shirt. Now she was only in her underwear. 

"Open your eyes." 

She did and blushed, what Kriite hadn't noticed was Loki doing things too. Loki sure had a huge bulge... It was getting tough to decide wether he wanted to fill or be filled.

"I did not say touch yourself! Stop or I'll make it difficult." Quickly his attention was back to her though. Especially because of that command.

She had taken to her panties and had the her fingers under the middle probably inside of herself. 

"Get them out and show me em closer." Loki stroked his bulge with no embarrassment as she came forward and did probably the best thing so far. She ripped her panties in half at the bottom, tearing them in half and letting them fall. Then she blatantly went against his command, pushing her fingers into her parted human nook.

He purred, imagining his own purple tendril inside of her as he pumped up and down on his tentacock. Messiah's he wanted inside of her...

"Oh~ Doing that isn't allowed kitten..." She huffed as she rubbed over a small bump around her nook, throwing her head back she moaned. 

"Stop that. Now." Another command. 

She obeyed this time with a whine.

"That's right, now lay down and spread your legs, or else."

"Or else what?" She countered.

Her sass was actually pretty welcome.

"Or else, I'll get over there and I'll push you down on the bed and make you take it anally. Or has pretty kitty actually gotten used to it? Hmm?" Messiah's would be proud at the sultry tone Loki jept while stroking himself.

She then whined at what he said, she obeyed but didn't spread her legs, she looked at the camera with an expression that said 'im dazed and I can't take it much more' but held a smile that said 'but I'm gonna make you wait just because I can.' Impossible really....

"So, you want me to say what to do or do you have any personal preferences?" Loki stopped stroking himself and his camera shut off but he was still there.

Loki - Dude what is your name and how do you say it?

Inky - Kriite and it's like a hard K then a growling r, then the word right..

Loki - Simple enough..

Then Loki and him went back to the call to see her on camera again, this time looking like she was hiding something behind her. 

"Well...?" Loki began.

"I'm going to use a gift from someone. Someone you know very personally." Then she pulled out a pretty big purple tentacock dildo. He was bigger, Loki exceedingly bigger than the both of them if they could be combined. 

"Put it in kitty cake~" Loki drawled out. Visibly drooling. 

She did as said. Loki gushing comments. 

"Oh look at you, dripping on it."

"Think if I were there you could take me? Promise to try and be gentle."

"Messiah's bless me, I wanna break you.."

He couldn't agree more. 

"Push it in, I know you can do it. The base ain't that far down princess. Oh yeah, take it all..."

She was currently moaning and riding the dildo like no tomorrow, but she was small on it. Kriite was sure he'd fit snug or it might be a tight fit. His tentacock pulsed. 

"Baby girl.. oh shit... Think you can change the position?"

She did immediately. "Yes my king~" that might have been the end if Kriite there had Loki not growled out a defensive growl, Kriite knew it was meant for him somehow. But what Kriite wouldn't give to go against that and find himself in a great position. Nook stretched out while he was squeezed on by a tight human nook.

He needed to snap back to reality. She had the camera pointed at her, using her arm to keep it in the air while she fucked herself with the dildo. Giving a desperate face. 

"Please... Please please please please-"

"Please what baby girl~?" Purred Loki.

"Come- come in. In me. Get here please!" She begged and Loki left the fucking call. Literally seconds later he burst through the door, putting the phone on a dresser pointing at the bed while he pushed her down into it and wriggled his bulge a quarter of the way in. She moaned loudly then started to scream as he went in further. She cried and screamed before he gagged her mouth, he pushed deeper, the miracle was when he rutted against her, Loki purred out. His own arm was the size of her fucking torso! No fucking wonder she was screaming. He sat her in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Alright baby girl~ just look at the camera... Just look at it. He's there. And he's watching you take a real subjuggulator like a fuckin champ." He had said.

"Messiah's feeling you too princess... They know your tight ass nook was good enough for me. They knew you could take it."

But she probably couldn't hear a damn thing he was saying, her head lolled back and forth, he could tell her nook was fluttering, and she was in pain. Kriite decided now would be great. 

"Yeah I'm here... And Messiahs above, you're so sexy and cute. Taking that bulge like that, crying like that... You giving me the best porno right now, I know I'm the only other one to see. Limited edition. Just like you. Such a rare motherfuckin gem... Wouldn't mind wearing you on my bulge..." 

Those words fell on deaf ears since he forgot to turn on his mic, thankfully he had his camera turned off. So he positioned himself, asking if he should act like Loki... No... He shouldn't. He should be himself...

He turned on his mic, then his camera. "Yea I'm here pretty kitty." His voice came out way rougher than meant. "And I'm looking right at you, your pretty pussy and loving how you take it all in. Such a good Kitty..."

"Y'hear that? You're a pretty kitty... A good Kitty. But does kitty want me to move~" he removed her gag and without warning both Kriite and her said "Yes..."

Loki chuckled, "I'll make sure you get off, just wait..." 

Kriite rumbled with a pleasured purr, enjoying every second they gave him. 

Loki picked her legs up and spread them, mindful to not hurt her. Then travelled up to her midthighs. That's where he squeezed just enough to get a good grip, lifting her up and down even thrusting up a few times. He went slow though, her crying was cute, but he still wanted her to enjoy this. 

"Just calm down kitty cat..." Kriite mumbled as he was jerking himself off. 

She looked to the camera, and he froze. That look. She looked like she wanted him...

Then the rough play began. The bouncing became pounding and the cries became screams, Loki was done waiting. But the screams were nice, they were in pleasure. Loki briefly bounced her a bit while whispering something to get then licking her neck, "Got it?"

 

She just cried out. 

"Oh yes! Kriite! Kriite! Fuck me Kriite, make me your bitch!"

What more could he have done to prevent himself from exploding then and there? Nothing. 

He came in huge shots and it was obvious. He grunted and growled then purred the rest of the way. He looked up and saw something he didn't expect.

Loki glaring at him. The glare that was predatory. The glare that made him say "Sorry, King..." without hesitation.

Loki grinned and licked her neck. "So who's lick is better?" Loki asked. "Kriite..." She moaned as suddenly she squeezed her eyes shut then came. Loki along with her, he growled and bit her on the shoulder, which she responded to with a scream. That died down when she passed out. "She gonna be okay?" Kriite asked, genuinely worried.

"Dunno honestly. But I know one thing..." Loki said. Bending her over and putting her ass to the camera. He came and got the phone. "Look. I creampied her..." He showed her nook full of purple slurry turned fluffy. "how.." Kriite whispered.

"Next time, join us, k?" 

Then he hung up. 

He would definitely join.

Inky - Yes. I'll be there next time..

Loki - Good.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there's not enough regular subjug fics our there, especially smut. Hope I did it done justice. Trust me, I'll be adding to it.


End file.
